wiifandomcom-20200222-history
The Subspace Emissary
The Subspace Emissary is the adve nture mode in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. You must battle enemies and bosses to save the Earth from the destructive Subspace. There are many levels in The Subspace Emissary. Midair Stadium is the first level while The Great Maze is the last. Some items such as Trophy Stands and Stock Balls can only be found in The Subspace Emissary. The Subspace Emissary is the only place where stickers are usable. 8 bosses are fought in The Subspace Emissary-Petey Piranha, Porky Minch , Ridley, Galleom, Duon, Rayquaza, Meta Ridley and Tabuu. In this game there are many enemies you must face leaded by the Ancient Minister. The Subspace Emissary has many cutscenes which are very interesting. Once you play a level for the first time you must play as one of the characters with many lives or a few characters from the cutscene. If you played an already completed level you can choose 4 characters. If you completed The Subspace Emissary you could play as any character that joined your team. Once you complete The Great Maze and play it again you can play with 6 characters (only level you could play as 6 characters). A Completed level can be played over at any difficulty. When you first play the Subspace Emissary you will first choose difficulty then play. The Subspace Emissary can't really be completed in a day. Some levels are long while others are short battles with enemies. Some walls, platforms, etc move and can crush you. There are more obstacles too, which the player must watch out for or navigate around (click the levels below to find out what's in them). The Subspace Emissary is a long, fun, and interesting story. Items and Objects in The Subspace Emissary *Key- unlocks a locked door. *Stock Ball- adds another life. *treadmill-like thing- pushes you forward if touched. *Turquoise Cube- Gives you items, healing items, or sometimes trophies and stickers if attacked. *Orange Cube- gives you a trophy, sticker, or CD if attacked. *Door- leads you to another room. *Dark Cannon- Used by Bowser, Wario, and Ganondorf to turn characters into trophies Traps in the Subspace Emissary *Spike- damage you when touched *Quark Mine- explode violently when touched, can be destroyed with fire attack. *Spaceshifting Wormhole- produces enemies continuously until destroyed. *Amaranthine Gas- poisonous gas that harms players when entered. *Lava- rare obstacle; will damage players when touched. Enemies in The Subspace Emissary are members of the Subspace Army, Koopa Troop or R.O.B. Squad. *Armank *Armight *Auroros *Autolance *Big Primid *Bombed *Boom Primid *Borboras *Buckot *Bucculus *Bullet Bill *Bytan *Cymul *Feyesh *Fire Primid *Floow *Gamyga *Giant Goomba *Glice *Glire *Glunder *Goomba *Greap *Hammer Bro *Jyk *Koopa Troopa (green) *Koopa Troopa (red) *Koopa Paratroopa (green) *Koopa Paratroopa (red) *Metal Primid *Mite *Mizzo *Nagagog *Poppant *Primid *Puppit *Roader *R.O.B. Blaster *R.O.B. Launcher *R.O.B. Sentry *Roturret *Scope Primid *Shaydas *Shellpod *Spaak *Sword Primid *Ticken *Towtow *Trowlon Bosses in The Subspace Emissary *Petey Piranha *Porky Minch *Rayquaza *Galleom *Ridley *Duon *Meta Ridley *Tabuu Levels in The Subspace Emissary (ordered) * Midair Stadium *Skyworld *Sea of Clouds *The Jungle *The Plain *The Lake *The Ruined Zoo *The Battlefield Fortress *The Forest *Research Facility (Part 1) *The Lake Shore *The Path to the Ruins *The Cave *The Ruins *The Wilds (Part 1) *The Ruined Hall *The Wilds (Part 2) *The Swamp *Research Facility (Part 2) *Outside the Ancient Ruins *The Glacial Peak *The Canyon *Battleship Halberd Interior *Battleship Halberd Exterior *Battleship Halberd Bridge *Subspace Bomb Factory (Part 1) *Subspace Bomb Factory (Part 2) *Entrance to Subspace *Subspace (Part 1) *Subspace (Part 2) *The Great Maze Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl